


Come Take a Nap With Me

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Post-not-Apocalypse Fluff in the bookshop from tumblr prompt 'either shut up or come take a nap with me'





	Come Take a Nap With Me

Aziraphale paced, muttering to himself. He had been doing this for about an hour, only vaguely noticing when Crowley had done his usual saunter-and-collapse routine on to the plush couch in the back room of the shop. (The couch had been replaced when Crowley discovered that the couch Aziraphale had had there since the 90s ((1890s that is)) was not a comfortable place for an afternoon nap.) 

Aziraphale did not notice for the simple reason that Crowley did this almost every afternoon like clockwork. He was practically living at the shop at this point, though Aziraphale had yet to point this out to the demon. He liked having him around just a little too much and he suspected if he said anything, crowley would leave, or make less of a habit of coming around. He did notice however, when the demon groaned loudly. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing over the top of his reading glasses. 

"You're making it very difficult to nap over here," Crowley mumbled, eyes shut and body sprawled and relaxed as if he were asleep. 

"Apologies," Aziraphale said, slightly contrite. Turning away he smiled, going back to his book. 

"Angel," Crowley groaned fifteen minutes later. 

Aziraphale bit his lip. He'd started to mutter again and hadn't noticed. 

"I am sorry," he said softly and Crowley mumbled incoherently for a few moments. 

"Shut up, or just come have a nap with me," the demon sighed. 

"You know we don't need sleep," Aziraphale pointed out. 

"Angel," Crowley whined and Aziraphale sighed, closing his book and folding his glasses carefully. 

"All right then," he said softly, a smile on his face as he loosened his bow tie and the top buttons on his shirt. He didn't need to strangle himself while he slept. 

Crowley was smiling, even though his eyes were still closed. He held one hand out and Aziraphale smiled softly, taking Crowley's hand and allowing the demon to pull him down on the couch, arranging them until Aziraphale was sprawled over Crowley, his head tucked under the demons chin and their legs completely tangled. 

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's hair and mumbled quietly. 

"I love you too," Aziraphale smiled softly and Crowley's arms tightened. Someday the demon would day it out loud but for now, this was enough. The angel smiled softly as he drifted off into a world of dreams filled with his favourite demon.


End file.
